The present invention relates to metal cutting tools for machine tools and particularly to such tools having precision fine adjustment means which can be operated manually or which can be operated automatically using apparatus such as described in applicant's co-pending application of even date, entitled SYSTEM FOR AUTOMATIC FINE ADJUSTMENT OF TOOLS, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Metal cutting tool bits may typically be preset or ground to a given dimension and thereafter installed in a tool shank member with their cutting edges relatively accurately located in a preselected dimensional position. It is desirable however to have the capability of periodically conveniently readjusting the position of the cutting edge in a highly precise and accurate manner, wherein substantially all inaccuracies resulting from tool wear, the movement of parts, etc., may be eliminated.
The present invention provides an improved mechanism for finely and precisely adjusting the position of the tool bit's cutting edge while the tool bit remains restrained and properly aligned within the tool. An improved tool bit retention mechanism is also provided which positively maintains the tool bit in a self-aligned and self-centered relationship with the tool shank, and which also takes up any slack or backlash between components of the assembly, even while fine adjustments are being performed. Such retention means may also be advantageously employed on tool assemblies that do not include the fine adjustment feature of the invention.
One of the more advantageous features of the tools of the present invention resides in the fact that they retain all the advantages of existing tool cartridges of the "Microbore" type, while adding extra fine adjustment capability which can be performed either manually or automatically in a machine tool.
Access to the adjustment mechanism of the invention may be provided at any one of several positions on the cutting tool, including at the axially inner end of the tool and at or near the axially outer end thereof. The present invention also provides a precision adjustment mechanism that is rugged in construction, capable of accurately maintaining the alignment and the position of the tool bit, convenient to assemble and use, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.